Blaise y Ginny investigan un asesinato
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Cuando el ex marido de Ginny y el mejor amigo de Blaise aparecen muertos (en la misma cama), Blaise no puede evitar querer averiguar qué pasó y convencer a Ginny de que le haga segunda.
1. La vida romántica de Harry Potter

**Advertencia:** El epílogo me vale dos cacahuates, no existe en este fic. Greta Lestrade es un personaje de mi creación (usado en partidas de rol), me reservo su uso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La vida romántica de Harry Potter**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER Y GINNY WEASLEY PASAN POR EL ALTAR**

2 de junio de 2002. En una emotiva ceremonia de verano, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se han dicho el «sí, quiero» en el altar y se han prometido amor para toda la vida. Ante las preguntas sobre lo apresurado de la boda —puesto que apenas se prometieron hace tres meses—, ambos respondieron que les parecía el tiempo correcto sin dar más detalles. No se han acallado los rumores de que Ginny —ahora Potter— está embarazada desde que pidió una baja en el equipo de Quidditch en el que juega, las Arpías de Holyhead, pero la pareja se ha negado a comentar nada al respecto…

* * *

Acababa de pasar el aniversario de su boda y por supuesto que Hermione le había hablado para preguntarle cómo estaba, eso era algo demasiado Hermione. Ginny le había dicho por la red flu que estaba bien mientras le preguntaba por los niños. Los dos enormes, al parecer. Rose ya caminaba a todas partes detrás de Ron, que solía llevársela a la tienda todas las mañanas para que Hermione pudiera ocuparse de su trabajo en el ministerio y la niñera no tuviera que atender a dos niños al mismo tiempo, dado que Hugo había resultado ser el más llorón de todos los bebés que Ginny había visto nunca. Y dado que entre todos sus hermanos vivos —con la excepción de Charlie— se estaban dando a la tarea de repoblar el planeta, había visto bastantes.

Por supuesto que no le había comentado a Hermione detalles de su caótica vida privada, no tenía ningún sentido. Las Arpías de Holyhead habían vuelto a ganar la temporada y ella era el centro de atención de todos los medios de deportes, se referían a ella como la buscadora estrella y se comentaba que nunca habían visto a nadie tan rápido con la escoba. Le habían ofrecido un par de patrocinios —dos marcas de escoba diferentes— que ella había rechazado, dado que seguía siendo fiel a las saetas de fuego —tenía una Saeta de Fuego 3000, prácticamente la última en el mercado— por alguna razón.

Daba entrevistas todas las semanas, la invitaban a toda clase de eventos y fiestas, pero lo más pesado eran los entrenamientos. Se acercaba la selección para el mundial de Quidditch del año que seguía y había rumores de que podía salir seleccionada. Hacía décadas que ninguna mujer era la buscadora de la selección de Inglaterra en un mundial, así que Ginny quería desesperadamente quedar seleccionada. Estaba segura de que no había nadie mejor que ella.

Su vida profesional estaba en el punto más alto. Su vida personal, por otro lado, no mejoraba. Pero nada de eso se lo había dicho a Hermione, aunque sospechaba que Hermione ya lo sabía: no podía escondérselo a su mejor amiga. Por suerte, su mejor amiga estaba muy ocupada cambiando al mundo en el Ministerio, mejorando la situación de las criaturas mágicas por la mañana y muy ocupada cambiando pañales en la tarde. Ron tampoco tenía tiempo de darse cuenta en el caos en el que estaba sumida la vida de Ginny porque pasaba las mañanas evitando que la pequeña Rose destrozara Sortilegios Weasley y cambiaba más pañales de Hugo por las tardes.

Nadie tenía tiempo de darse cuenta de nada.

Puso la cafetera a funcionar. Era domingo, pero aun así tenía una entrevista en la tarde y quería estar lo más despierta posible. Oyó una lechuza en su ventana y fue a abrir, esperando que fuera su suscripción de El Profeta, pero en vez de eso era una carta protocolaria y sin firmar.

«Sra. Ginny Weasley, se encuentra como el contacto de emergencia del Sr. Harry Potter. Por favor presentarse en…»

Y venía una dirección que ella conocía perfectamente bien. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Tantos años y todavía no había cambiado el contacto de emergencia. Tantos años y le seguían llegando cartas cada que tenía una accidente grave. Bueno, exactamente seis años. Ya había pasado su aniversario de bodas, pero se aproximaba peligrosamente el de su divorcio.

* * *

 **EL CUENTO DE HADAS QUE NO ESTABA DESTINADO A SER: HARRY Y GINNY POTTER FIRMAN LOS PAPELES DE DIVORCIO**

8 de junio de 2003. Prácticamente un año después de la emotiva boda, la pareja más comentada en el mundo mágico firma los papeles de divorcio. Ginny Weasley anunció hace poco más de tres meses que volvía a jugar con las Arpías de Holyhead, esta vez como buscadora titular y desde entonces se comentaba que la pareja se veía distante. Hoy es oficial: han firmado los papeles. Ambos se han negado a hacer más declaraciones. Tampoco ningún miembro de la familia Weasley ha querido hacer ningún comentario para El Profeta…

* * *

Se apareció en la dirección que decía el papel, el número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. Hacía años que no estaba protegido por el encantamiento _fidelio_ , pero aún era invisible a los muggles, que a veces aún seguían preguntándose por qué en su calle no existía el número doce. Se encontró con un auror jovencito, con una túnica negra con el logo del ministerio, que indicaba que era de los rangos más bajos, en la entrada. Parecía recién salido de la Academia de Aurores.

—Buenas tardes —saludó—, recibí una notificación porque soy el contacto de emergencia de…

—Ah, sí, sí —dijo el chico, prácticamente sin dejarla terminar—. ¿Identificación?

Ginny sacó de su bolsa su carnet de las Arpías de Holyhead, que el chico revisó y después la dejó pasar.

»Al fondo, en la cocina, está mi jefa —le indicó.

Ginny asintió y entró en Grimmauld Place. Conocía muy bien el lugar. Harry y ella habían vivido allí un tiempo, tras la boda. Hermione les había ayudado a dejar el lugar mucho más acogedor y a tirar toda la basura que quedaba que hubieran dejado los Black. Habían quitado, finalmente, el cuadro de Walburga, el tapiz de la genealogía de los Black y, en general, vuelto el lugar mucho más amigable. Pero su convivencia doméstica no había durado mucho. Todos habían tenido razón al decirles que se estaban apresurando demasiado.

No lo habían pensado lo suficientemente bien. Pero cuando ella se había embarazado —por accidente, entre sus planes nunca había estado embarazarse a los veintiún años— Harry le había dicho algo como «podríamos casarnos» y ella había dicho algo como «sí, podríamos» y en menos de una semana estaban comprometidos. Ginny lo recordaba todo como un cuento de años. Habían hablado de nombres, de planes, de comprar una casa más grande si alguna vez la familia se hacía más grande, porque Grimmauld Place les quedaría pequeño en algún momento —y no era el lugar más acogedor del mundo, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que querían a criar a sus hijos en el campo—. Habían hablado de demasiadas cosas.

Ginny finalmente alcanzó el comedor de la casa, donde había otro auror recién graduado, con su túnica negra y una mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa, revisando un pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja carraspeó.

—Disculpe, soy el…

—¡Ginny Weasley! —exclamó la mujer, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente. Con su varita le apuntó a los pergaminos y los enrolló—. Gracias por venir. Soy Greta Lestrade. —A pesar de tener un apellido inglés, hablaba con un acento curioso, que hacía que sus erres fueran más sonoras. Era morena, con el cabello muy lacio y bastante bajita—. Disculpe que hayamos mandado esa carta, sé que esto no es cómodo, puesto que es su ex esposa… pero… No teníamos otra opción. Sólo aparece usted como contacto de emergencia.

—Sí, sí, ¿le molestaría decirme qué pasó? —preguntó Ginny.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER ES VISTO BESANDO A OTRO HOMBRE EN EL BAR IRLANDÉS**

14 de noviembre de 2003. El joven héroe mágico parece haber superado su divorcio con Ginny Weasley —que ha vuelto a usar su nombre de soltera y es una de las estrellas de la próxima temporada de Quidditch—, puesto que fue visto besando a otro hombre en el bar irlandés. Se negó a dar declaraciones para la prensa…

* * *

Greta Lestrade nunca llegó a decirle a Ginny Weasley qué había ocurrido, al menos no en ese momento, porque alguien las interrumpió. Un mago que Ginny conocía y recordaba sólo de vista y la remontaba a sus años en Hogwarts, porque después de eso no habían tenido ninguna clase de relación, aunque él era bastante conocido en el mundo mágico.

—¿Ginny Weasley? —preguntó Blaise Zabini, frunciendo el ceño. Después se dirigió a Greta Lestrade—. Disculpe, me dijeron que… Bueno…, me llegó una carta…

—Debe ser Blaise Zabini —asumió Greta Lestrade y le extendió la mano—. Disculpe la molestia, pero esto es sumamente importante. —Los miró a ambos—. ¿Se conocen?

—De Hogwarts —aclaró Ginny—. Nada más.

Blaise Zabini asintió, confirmando la información.

—Bueno. —Greta suspiró—. Este es un asunto muy delicado —les dijo—, acompáñenme. —Hizo que la siguieran de nuevo hacia el pasillo y luego escaleras arriba—. El elfo doméstico fue el que llamó a los aurores, completamente en pánico —les contó, aunque Ginny no tenía idea de que estaba hablando y, por la cara de Zabini, tampoco él tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué estaba allí—. Fue el que nos contó del «accidente». Bueno, eso dijo él… Sin embargo…

Habían llegado al primer piso. Los recuerdos invadían a Ginny. No guardaba especialmente buenos recuerdos de aquella casa. Allí había perdido al bebé —se iba a llamar James si era un chico, Molly si era una niña— y había llorado y tenido pesadillas llenas de sangre por semanas, mientras Harry se recluía en su trabajo y se encerraba en la biblioteca por horas. No habían sabido lidiar con aquello. Y luego le habían dicho a Ginny que cualquier embarazo que tuviera sería de alto riesgo y se habían asustado más.

Poco después el miedo y la tristeza había dado paso a las peleas día sí y día también, hasta que habían puesto sobre la mesa la idea de separarse. «Quizá sí nos apresuramos», habían dicho. Y habían firmado los papeles de divorcio. Y él la había superado, había olvidado al hijo que podrían haber tenido —al parecer— y ella se había volcado en el Quidditch para olvidar. Le había costado demasiado tiempo y demasiadas lágrimas a la idea de que quizá nunca podría tener hijos propios.

—Bueno, no era un accidente —siguió Greta y se paró delante de una de las puertas cerradas—. Estoy a punto de pedirles que hagan, quizá, lo peor que han hecho en sus vidas —dijo. Ginny alzó la ceja, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran eso, especialmente porque la habían reconocido como heroína de guerra—. Como ustedes son los contactos de emergencia de ambos…

«¿Ambos?», pensó Ginny. ¿De quién era contacto de emergencia Blaise Zabini?

—Debo pedirles que reconozcan los cuerpos —dijo Greta. Se veía apenada, pero mantuvo el semblante lo más profesional que pudo.

Ginny no vio la expresión que puso Zabini, pero ella se llevó las manos a la boca, que se abrió por la sorpresa y el _shock_. Greta Lestrade llevó la mano al picaporte para abrir y Ginny sólo atinó a decir algo.

—Por Merlín, alguien tiene que avisarle a Luna.

* * *

 **NUEVO COMPROMISO, HARRY POTTER LE PIDE MATRIMONIO A LUNA LOVEGOOD**

14 de noviembre de 2004. Desde el baile de la Victoria de este año que se los puede ver juntos y muy felices. De hecho, han sido vistos en varios partidos de Quidditch bastante apasionados. Ayer, los presentes en el restaurante _Ishq Patil_ , en Hogsmeade, fueron testigos de cómo Harry Potter hincó la rodilla para pedirle a Luna Lovegood, zóologa mágica y ocasional colaboradora de El Quisquilloso, que se casara con él. Ella, por supuesto, dijo que sí. La pareja, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario para El Profeta…

* * *

No fue tan horrible como esperaba Ginny. Aunque quizá el susto fue sustituido por la sorpresa. Al menos, pensó, no había sangre, sólo los dos cuerpos, en la cama, abrazados, como si sólo estuvieran dormidos, pero no respiraban. Ginny inhaló, exhaló y después se acercó a la cama donde descansaban los cuerpos.

Nunca imaginó que vería a su ex marido abrazado a Draco Malfoy y prácticamente desnudo. Pero allí estaba: abrazado a Draco Malfoy y prácticamente desnudo. Una imagen que se le quedaría grabada en la memoria por siempre. Harry Potter, sin respirar, abrazado a Draco Malfoy, que tampoco respiraba. Los dos con los ojos —que ya nunca verían nada— abiertos.

Blaise Zabini se acercó detrás de Ginny. Ella se volteó a verlo. Mantenía una cara de póker, pero debajo de la máscara a Ginny le pareció ver que también estaba conmocionado. Después, volteó a ver a Greta Lestrade.

—Es él, Harry Potter —dijo. Aunque era puro protocolo. Era obvio que ya sabían quién era, no había dos magos en la tierra con la misma cicatriz de rayo en la frente.

—¿Señor Zabini? —preguntó Greta Lestrade—. Puede tomarse su tiempo, si lo…

—Es él —confirmó Zabini, mirando fijamente al rubio. Pestañeó, a Ginny le pareció que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas—. Es él.

Greta Lestrade asintió.

—Siento haberlos hecho pasar por esto, es sólo protocolo, pero… bueno, es necesario —les dijo—. Una disculpa, de cualquier manera. Si desean, puedo mantenerlos al tanto de la investigación. La prensa aún no está al tanto de la noticia —comentó—, debemos avisar primero a sus familias…

—¿Saben qué puso haber sido? —preguntó Zabini.

—Veneno —les dijo Greta Lestrade—. Es la única teoría que manejamos. Es información confidencial y no debe salir de aquí —les advirtió—. De todos modos, como los contactos de emergencia de ambos, tienen derecho a conocer los avances de la investigación.

—Gracias —dijo Ginny, aunque no estaba en lo absoluto interesada en aquello. Pero seguro Luna quería saber. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Por Merlín, alguien tendría que decírselo a Luna.

—Necesito que firmen unos papeles, ¿pueden acompañarme?

Greta los condujo otra vez a la planta baja de la casa. El ambiente se sentía pesado y demasiado callado. Ginny nunca había esperado estar en aquella situación, aunque ella y Harry habían terminado teniendo una relación bastante cordial, considerando que él se había casado con otra de sus mejores amigas. Luna, fiel a su estilo de andar en las nubes, le había pedido que fuera su dama de honor en la boda —«aunque entiendo si no quieres, es Harry, pero eres mi mejor amiga, te lo pido por eso»—. Y ahora alguien tenía que decirle que estaba muerto. No por ella. Por sus hijos.

* * *

 **HARRY Y LUNA POTTER LE DAN LA BIENVENIDA A SUS MELLIZOS**

10 de diciembre de 2005. Fueron captados a la salida de San Mungo con los sus dos recién nacidos ayer en la noche, cuando Luna Potter fue dada de alta. La pareja se negó a hablar con la prensa, pero una fuente dentro del hospital mágico nos confirmó los nombres de los dos bebés: ¡Bienvenidos al mundo James y Selene Potter! Probablemente engamos más información…

* * *

Ginny firmó los papeles que la auror Greta Lestrade le dijo que firmara, preguntó si podía irse. La auror le dijo que le dejaría su contacto en caso de que quisiera preguntarle algo, que esperara un momento. Ginny asintió y le dijo que esperaría afuera en las escaleras, puesto que no tenía ganas de seguir allí —aunque lo último no lo dijo—. Salió y se quedó en las escaleras con el chico que estaba vigilando. Era obvio que no querían allí a la prensa, sobre todo cuando la prensa perseguía a Harry allá a donde iba —y Ginny sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Harry detestaba aquella atención.

Oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba y Ginny se volteó para ver a Blaise Zabini.

—Greta Lestrade dice que puedes escribirle a esta dirección si es necesario —le extendió un pergamino—. Y que es todo y que eres libre de irte.

—Muy bien —dijo Ginny, que tomó el pergamino y lo guardó en su bolso. Empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando oyó que Zabini la llamaba.

—Oye, Weasley —dijo—. ¿Tú sabías? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de Draco y Potter —le dijo Zabini. Ginny volteó a verlo y fue demasiado obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no dejar salir sus emociones en ese momento—. Que estaban juntos.

—¿Tengo cara de saberlo? —espetó Ginny—. Soy su ex esposa —aclaró, aunque no había ninguna necesidad de aclarar—, por supuesto que no hablábamos de nuestra vida sentimental el uno con el otro. Para el caso, no hablábamos demasiado, pero como siempre tuvo desidia, nunca cambió su contacto de emergencia y yo soy la pobre alma que tuvo que venir a reconocer el cuerpo. Lo golpearé si me lo encuentro en el Más Allá algún día —comentó ella—. ¿Por qué preguntas que si sé?

Zabini se encogió de hombros.

—Nada —le dijo él—. ¿No quieres saber qué pasó? —le preguntó—, ¿quién lo hizo?

—Quiero que la sombra de mi ex marido deje de perseguirme —le respondió ella—. Me suena a buena idea dejar que los aurores se encarguen del trabajo y le digan a su familia. ¿Tú qué? ¿Quieres jugar a los detectives?

Zabini se pasó las manos por la cara. Ginny notó que una le temblaba un poco.

—No sé —le contestó—. Pero por Salazar… Narcissa va a estar devastada. Era su único hijo.

Ginny nunca había tolerado a Malfoy. Y aun así sintió un poco de pena.

* * *

 **HARRY Y LUNA POTTER ANUNCIAN SU DIVORCIO**

4 de septiembre de 2008. La pareja, cuyo amor creíamos todos que sería, se separa tras casi cuatro años de matrimonio. Ambos extendieron un comunicado en el que aluden a diferencias irreconciliables y asegurar que son buenos amigos. Ambos afirman que buscarán lo mejor para sus hijos. No hicieron más comentarios para la prensa, pero…

* * *

No lo pudieron ocultar a la prensa. Por alguna razón, se filtró todo. Ron se horrorizó cuando vio la foto, escupió el café y aventó el periódico a la chimenea, diciendo que la foto que habían publicado había sido una total falta de respeto a su mejor amigo. Hermione y Ginny intentaron tranquilizarlo cuando Rose se puso a llorar porque Ron la había asustado con su exabrupto. Acabó abrazando a su hija y soltando unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes por su mejor amigo.

Molly Weasley lloró como si enterrara a un hijo —prácticamente lo estaba haciendo—, costo incluso apartarla del ataúd. Luna fue completamente vestida de blanco al funeral, llamaba la atención. Ginny le preguntó por el color y ella, con una sonrisa, dijo que ese color era símbolo de luto en algunos lugares y que le parecía un poco más alegre que vestirse completamente de negro. También llevó a los niños. Ginny no tenía idea de cómo les había explicado lo que había pasado —que su padre estaba muerto—, pero parecía haber hecho buen trabajo.

James y Selene habían heredado el cabello desordenado de Luna y los ojos de Harry; a los tres y medio eran niños bastante traviesos para su edad y no entendían por qué había tanta gente en el funeral —quizá ni siquiera entendían lo que era un funeral—. Ginny se ofreció a cuidarlos si Luna se cansaba o quería hablar con alguien más.

Harry Potter fue enterrado como un héroe. Gente que Ginny prácticamente nunca había visto o había visto una o dos veces, había ido a presentar sus respetos. Harry era mucho más grande que él mismo, era un símbolo. Y aun con la noticia filtrada en El Profeta, la gente no le había perdido el respeto —quizá, simplemente, se habían extrañado un poco.

Finalmente, cuando Luna le dijo que quería acercarse al ataúd a despedirse, Ginny se había quedado con James y Selene agarrados de las manos para que no fueran a ningún lado. Estaban inusualmente callados. Se quedó cerca de la entrada de la carpa que habían montado en el terreno de La Madriguera, donde Molly y Arthur se habían ofrecido a celebrar el funeral. Estaba allí cuando vio que una cara conocida entrada, buscaba entre la gente y, al verla, se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

—Weasley —saludó Zabini. Vio a los dos niños y les hizo una seña—. ¿Sus hijos? —No mencionó el nombre, pero Ginny supo que se refería a Harry.

—Sí. ¿Vienes a dejar tus respetos? —preguntó ella. Sintió como los niños, en un acto de timidez, se escondían detrás de ella. No estaban acostumbrados a tantos desconocidos.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —le contestó él—. Y sí, vine a dar el pésame, pero sobre todo vine a otra cosa. —Buscó algo en su túnica y sacó un fajo de cartas—. Me las dio Pansy —le dijo—, Pansy Parkinson, si no la recuerdas —aclaró—. Al parecer ella sabía todo, hasta cuantas veces iba Draco al baño.

—¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? —preguntó Ginny.

—Podría haber una pista, algo… —De repente Blaise Zabini le pareció verdaderamente desesperado—. Lo que sea. Podrías reconocer a algún enemigo que tuviera Harry. Algo. Lo conocías bien.

—Zabini, soy su ex esposa, ¿no te parece que esto es un poco insensible?

—Por favor, necesito saber cómo murió Draco. Por favor. Por favor.

Ginny cerró los ojos un momento.

—Está bien, está bien, las leeré.

* * *

 **MUEREN HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY EN EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

10 de junio de 2009. Harry Potter murió en su casa el pasado siete de junio en extrañas circunstancias en un asesinato doble. La otra víctima es el ex mortífago conocido como Draco Malfoy…

* * *

 **Este es un proyecto no muy largo que tengo. La verdad le calculo, máximo, máximo, 4 capítulos. Es un murder mistery donde el chiste es agarrar al asesino de Draco y Harry. Como nota, este capítulo está dedicado a Ginny (el siguiente lo estará a Blaise) y a la vida amorosa de Harry. Exacto, ¿cómo llego a morir abrazado a Draco? Le di una vida romántica muy tumultuosa, pero suena como algo que podría ocurrir si Harry y Ginny no funcionan. No sé. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo (donde sí, vamos a tratar más su relación con Draco).**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 20 de mayo de 2018_


	2. La vida romántica de Draco Malfoy

**Advertencia:** El epílogo me vale dos cacahuates, no existe en este fic. Greta Lestrade es un personaje de mi creación (usado en partidas de rol), me reservo su uso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. La vida romántica de Draco Malfoy**

* * *

 _Querida Pansy:_

 _Igual resulta muy extraño que justo yo te esté escribiendo, pero no confío en contarle estas cosas a Greg porque es demasiado práctico, me diría que hacer y consideraría todo saldado. A Zabini evidentemente no le voy a contar nada porque tiene la misma capacidad de sentir algo que el mármol del piso y Theodore me juzgaría, pero sé que tu no. En fin, mi mamá me arregló una cita —no sé por qué lo hace, pero la dejo hacer— con Lily Moon. Fue bastante incómodo, la verdad…_

* * *

—Narcissa —le dijo Blaise—, tengo que irme.

La mujer asintió, casi sin verlo. Pansy y él habían puesto una tregua a la pelea que llevaba ya cinco años para ir a visitarla y encargarse de que no le faltara nada. Gregory había ido el sábado, acompañado de su esposa embarazada; Theodore y Daphne el domingo, con sus dos hijos. Narcissa había quedado encantada con los dos, según le había dicho Theodore, e incluso había sonreído un poco.

—Claro, querido —dijo ella—, estaré bien, el elfo doméstico se encargara de cualquier cosa que necesite.

Todos los días le decía que estaría bien, pero lo cierto es que estaba mucho más callada que de costumbre. Con Pansy se abría un poco más, porque la morena siempre había sido como una hija para ella, claro; con él no. Estaba mucho más hermética que lo normal, no hablaba casi. Se la pasaba viendo las fotos de Draco. Narcissa siempre había sido una mujer fría y dura —el ambiente en el que había crecido la había hecho así—, pero había sido mucho más amable que Lucius siempre que estaban en la casa mientras Draco aún estaba allí.

A Blaise todavía le costaba pensar en el mundo sin Draco. Lo había visto dos días antes de su muerte y le había preguntado si su madre había conseguido arreglarle alguna cita. Draco había sonreído —ahora sabía por qué— y había negado con la cabeza. «Te contaré después», le había dicho. Pero no había llegado nunca ese momento, no le había contado nada. Honestamente, Blaise no sabría cómo se hubiera tomado si Draco le hubiera dicho que salía con Potter; probablemente hubiera escupido de la sorpresa.

Especialmente, porque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Potter fuera del tipo de Draco. Jamás. Potter no era especialmente guapo, aunque era alto, pero nunca había aprendido a peinarse —sólo había que ver todas las fotos de él que salían en la sección de «Sociedad» en El Profeta y en Corazón de Bruja—, seguía usando unos lentes horribles y tenía un pésimo gusto para vestir. Draco, por otro lado, era la persona más creída y elegante que Blaise conocía.

Pero no le iba dar demasiadas vueltas a eso. Quería saber qué había pasado, serle útil a la investigación, cualquier cosa. Le había todas las cartas que le había dado Pansy a Weasley y ella le había dicho que ya le avisaría cuando las hubiera leído todas, aunque, había remarcado, dudaba encontrar algo allí. Al final había recibido una carta donde Weasley le decía que fuera a verla aquella tarde y le había mandado la dirección del lugar, un pequeño departamento en el Londres muggle.

Blaise se apareció cerca del lugar, donde nadie lo viera y caminó hasta los edificios con el número que Ginny le había dado. Llamó al timbre tal como la bruja le había indicado que lo hiciera —aunque él se había quejado y le había dicho que no era un analfabeta para las cosas muggles—. En menos de un minuto, se había abierto la puerta y Ginny lo estaba viendo.

—Zabini —saludó ella.

—Weasley —dijo él.

—Pasa —le indicó ella.

—Nunca creí que tú acabarías viviendo en Londres muggle —comentó él, entrando, sólo con el propósito de hacer un poco de plática sin sentido.

—Funciona cuando eres ex heroína de guerra y tienes una orden de Merlín tercera clase por los servicios al mundo mágico —comentó ella, sin tapujos—. Y cuando eres la ex esposa de Harry Potter. Aquí nadie me conoce Zabini.

—Suena a buena idea, sí —asintió él—. Además que eres una jugadora de Quidditch famosa.

—¿Sigues el Quidditch? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—A veces. Solía seguir a los Tornados de Tutshill… —dijo él—. En Hogwarts. A veces, para apostar con Pucey y Higgs.

Ginny asintió con cara de «no tengo ni idea de qué me hablas» y se dirigió hasta las escaleras.

—Vamos, vivo en el tercer piso —dijo—. Ya leí todas las cartas, Zabini.

—Puedes decirme Blaise, ¿sabes?

* * *

 _Querida Pansy:_

 _No, mi mamá no ha vuelto a arreglarme ninguna cita. Ha preguntado por ti, por cierto —no te preocupes, ya no sueña con que nos casemos, parece que acepta que ahora sales con Zabini y me diste calabazas hace mucho—. En fin, no es eso por lo que te escribo. Ahora me las arreglé para yo conocer a alguien…, bueno, no exactamente, sino reencontrarme, ¿te acuerdas de Harper? El escocés malhumorado que era amigo de Vaisey…_

* * *

—¿Quieres té, café, whisky de fuego? —preguntó Ginny entrando al departamento.

Blaise miró para todos lados, sorprendido porque nunca se imaginó que estaría en la casa de una mujer que le había parecido guapa cuando tenía quince años. En una vitrina estaban varios de los trofeos que había ganado con las Arpías de Holyhead, igual que varias fotografías con el equipo, con los uniformes y sus escobas. Era el único equipo enteramente femenil de Quidditch.

En la pared había colgada y enmarcada una primera plana de hacía varios años, con Ginny alzando la copa de Quidditch en la fotografía. De la primera vez que las Arpías habían ganado el campeonato estando ella en el equipo.

—Té —respondió Blaise—, con leche, nada más.

—Bien. —Ginny se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina del departamento y Blaise la siguió—. A decir verdad, Zabini, no creo que esas cartas contengan ninguna pista. Salvo que nadie sabía nada.

—Excepto Pansy.

«Y ella no lo haría», pensó Blaise.

—Excepto Pansy —confirmó Ginny.

—Entonces, ¿Potter no le dijo a nadie? —preguntó Blaise.

—Que yo sepa no. De todos modos, no era como si habláramos mucho los últimos años —comentó Ginny—. Excepto cuando me llamaban porque era su contacto de emergencia, para recordarle que me cambiara y cuando coincidíamos en casa de mi madre. Seguía yendo a las navidades, con Luna y todo.

—Debió ser incómodo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y siguió preparando el té.

—De todos modos, al parecer nadie sabía, Blaise.

Bueno, había aceptado llamado por su nombre de pila. Se oía más informar que estar todo el día llamándose por el apellido.

—¿Crees que simplemente fue un accidente? —intentó Blaise—. Que fueran tras uno de ellos… y… el otro simplemente resultara estar ahí.

—Quizá… —Ginny sacó un par de tazas de la alacena y después se asó el cabello por detrás de la oreja—. Quizá. Pero, ¿a cuál?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Buena pregunta, los dos tenían enemigos para aventar para arriba —comentó él—. No creo que fuera algo pasional, si nadie sabía. Además, Harper está en Estados Unidos. Y de eso sí sabíamos. Harper era slytherin, amigo de Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne; no dudó en contarnos.

* * *

 _Querida Pansy:_

 _Todo bien con Fitz —Harper—, ya que preguntas. Han sido dos buenos años para los dos. Resulta que el malhumor escoses es sólo una fachada. Creo que la prensa lo sabe, porque no lo escondemos demasiado, pero no le importa mucho. Después de todo, los periódicos sólo quieren oportunidades para insultarme, que sea feliz parece que no les favorece demasiado. Sí, estaré en la boda de Astoria, no te preocupes… Fitz no me dejaría faltar. De todos modos, tengo cosas que contarles. A Fitz le ofrecieron un trabajo en MACUSA, en Estados Unidos. No hemos tomado ninguna decisión._

* * *

—Me cuesta imaginarme a Malfoy con Harry, Blaise —comentó Ginny. Estaban sentados en la sala de la pelirroja, tomando té—. De hecho, no suelo imaginar a Malfoy como nada. Sé que cambio y todo aquello pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Hay cosas que no puedes olvidar.

No podía culpar a Malfoy de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra, pero había cosas que le seguían pesado. Fred, por ejemplo. Colin, también. Y Malfoy había sido parte de todo aquello, hasta tenía una marca tenebrosa marcada en el brazo. Incluso había tenido un juicio.

—Cambió mucho —comentó Blaise—. Sin estar a la sombra de su padre y sin el Señor Tenebroso… —se encogió de hombros—. Cambió demasiado. Su padre aún está en Azkaban. Narcissa va todos los sábados a verlo. No lo dejaron ir al funeral.

—Creí que le reducirían la sentencia cuando Harry habló en favor de toda la familia en el juicio. —Ya habían pasado casi once años de aquello. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo—. Pero…

—Lucius confesó muchos de los crímenes de Draco —comentó Blaise—. En la mansión. Cuando… lo obligaron.

—Ya.

Aquella conversación se estaba poniendo incómoda.

—El padre de Nott hizo lo mismo, fue para protegerlos, para que los dejaran en paz —siguió Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nott no sé por qué aceptó, creo que no le dejaron opción y su padre lo usó como moneda de cambio y luego se arrepintió. Pero Draco lo hizo por su propio pie —siguió—, lo de tatuarse la… la…

—La marca —ayudó Ginny.

—Lo hizo por su propio pie —repitió Blaise—, para salvar a sus padres.

Ginny torció la boca.

—Supongo que puedo entender eso —comentó—, pero sólo porque han pasado once años. Tú no lo hiciste —remarcó ella.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—A nadie le importaban los adolescentes de diecisiete años en ese entonces —comentó Blaise—, no en el lado oscuro. A menos de que pudieran chantajear a sus padres con ellos y, gracias a Dios, a mi madre nunca nadie le ofreció tatuarse una marca.

—Bueno, volvamos a Malfoy y Harry —dijo Ginny—: sólo Parkinson sabía que estaban saliendo. Lo que aumenta la posibilidad de que haya sido una vendetta personal con alguno de los dos —siguió ella—, y el otro simplemente haya estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

No le gustaba pensar en aquella posibilidad, porque significaría que uno de los dos podría estar vivo —y a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a Malfoy todavía, no sería capaz de desearle la muerte— y no lo estaba simplemente por culpa de las circunstancias. Procuraba no pensar cómo se sentía al respecto de que su ex marido se estuviera acostando con Draco Malfoy, porque todavía no sabía cómo encarar eso. Y, por si fuera poco, había leído todo un dossier de cartas sobre la vida amorosa de Malfoy.

—No se veía como una vendetta personal sólo con uno de los dos, Weasley —dijo Blaise.

—Si quieres que te diga Blaise, dime Ginny —dijo ella, abruptamente. No se podía ser informal sólo en una dirección. Estaban lidiando con la muerte de amigos y exes, no existía un manual para ello—. No, no parecía una vendetta personal, pero tendremos que explorar la posibilidad.

—Supongo —dijo Blaise.

—Le preguntaré a Luna si cree que Harry aún tenía enemigos persiguiéndolo. —Lo bueno de Harry es que sus enemigos solían acabar en Azkaban—. Y quizá Ron o Hermione sepan algo.

—Podría preguntarle a Pansy…

—¿Hay algún pero?

—No nos llevamos bien —comentó Blaise y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por lo qué dice en las cartas?

—Ajá.

—Tienes que preguntarle, Blaise —le dijo Ginny—, eres el más interesado en resolver esto.

—Podríamos hacerlo juntos —comentó Blaise—. Daphne y Theodore tienen una cena de aniversario. Pansy estará allí. Ven conmigo.

Ginny alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué crees que me haría ir a meterme en la casa de un montón de sangres puras racistas? —le preguntó.

—¿Ni como cita? —preguntó Blaise—. Ya no son iguales que en el colegio. Maduraron.

Ginny no estaba muy segura de lo último.

* * *

 _Querida Pansy:_

 _Oí lo tuyo con Blaise. Y no, no te daré un sermón. Estoy completamente segura de que Daphne ya te lo dio y Theo te miró con cara de «te lo dije» —porque aparentemente Theodore sabía todo, ¿hay algo que Nott no sepa de ti?—. Espero que Flora y tú estén bien. Yo estoy bien. Tienes que dejar de mandarme cartas llenas de lástima. Fitz se fue y ya. Mi madre me consiguió una cita. Yo creí que había dejado ese pasatiempo, pero bueno, te contaré como me fue con Morag después._

* * *

Blaise había insistido, así que Ginny había acabado aceptando ir a la cena de aniversario de Daphne y Theodore. Por lo que Blaise le había contado mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, todos seguían en contacto desde el colegio —básicamente porque el resto de la sociedad les había aplicado la ley del hielo, Zabini era de los pocos que habían parados de todo—. Daphne y Theodore no estaban casados —o tenían hijos—, pero siempre celebraban su aniversario porque Daphne insistía.

Respecto a los demás, Blaise había soltado una retahíla de nombres que Ginny no conocía ni le importaban. Sólo notó que, si para ella la guerra aún no había quedado atrás después de once años, para todos los slytherin que habían estado implicados o habían tenido, seguía tan viva como antes. De todos modos, Blaise le había dicho que se arreglara.

—No tengo ningunas ganas de ir a esto, Blaise. Además, ¿no están de luto? —comentó ella, saliendo ya arreglada.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero esta cena es tradición. No puede ignorarse. Para ti puede ser como un estudio de campo de cómo viven los ex slytherin en su hábitat natural. Te gustará. Al menos te reirás de ellos.

Ella suspiró. Qué complicados eran. Invitaría a ese estúpido con Molly Weasley alguna vez, si se daba la oportunidad.

—¿Nos vamos? —Extendió el brazo—. Ah, al parecer Harry no tenía enemigos libres, no había recibido amenazas de nada en los últimos años. Hablaban seguido, incluso después de divorcio. Por los mellizos.

Blaise torció la boca.

—Vámonos.

Se aparecieron justo donde estaba la Mansión Nott. Era grande, Ginny tuvo que reconocer. Al menos no tenía pavorreales en el jardín, como Ron había contado que tenía la de Malfoy, después de una redada, cuando su hermano aún era auror.

—Definitivamente parecen ricos.

—Nott pagó más de la mitad de la fortuna de su padre en multas después de la guerra —comentó Blaise—. Prácticamente hizo rico al ministerio.

—No puedo decir que me sienta mal por ello —comentó Ginny.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvieron que vender varias propiedades.

—Sigo sin sentir pena —dijo ella.

—Lo supuse.

Blaise llamó a la puerta. Una mujer castaña con una increíble túnica de gala color oscuro fue la que abrió. Ginny supuso que era Daphne Greengrass.

—Blaise, querido, incapaz de llegar puntual, el resto ya está aquí —comentó ella—. Y… Weasley. —Ella saludó cortés.

—Daphne, querida, la puntualidad no es lo mío —saludó él.

—Greengrass. —Ginny le devolvió la cortesía.

Entraron y Daphne hizo que la siguieran hasta el salón, donde ya había otras figuras sentadas. No demasiadas y, por lo que Ginny pudo notar, el ánimo estaba bastante decaído. La mayoría de negro o en colores oscuros. Ella desentonaba, llevando una túnica color crema, pero realmente no había demasiadas cosas que quedaran tan bien con su cabello de cerilla.

—Ya llegué.

—Tarde, como siempre.

—Nott, que sorpresa verte —comentó Zabini—, hace tanto que no te veía…

—Cuatro horas, Zabini —respondió él.

Nott era un hombre pálido, cabello castaño mal peinado, pero Ginny pudo notar que era atractivo. Apenas si lo recordaba de Hogwarts, especialmente de su último año. Y, a decir por la clase de recuerdos que uno solía tener de Nott, prefería no recordarlo en lo absoluto.

—Weasley —saludó él.

—Nott —respondió ella.

Blaise la arrastró hasta los dos últimos lugares que quedaban libres en un sofá y luego presentó al resto.

—Astoria —señaló a una joven rubia, bastante embarazada— y Adrian —el que estaba al lado de ella, un castaño cualquiera, a opinión de Ginny—. Pansy —una mujer con la nariz medio parada, el cabello castaño y bastante bien arreglada que apenas si le dirigió una mirada a Blaise— y Flora —la otra pelirroja de la sala. Después miró a Daphne, confuso—. ¿Y el resto?

—Higgs y Lily están en su luna de miel —respondió ella—, no sé si recuerdes la boda. Hace un mes. Hestia y Vaisey no vienen y ya lo sabes. Greg dijo que no podía porque le tocaba cuidar a la niña y no tenían niñera.

Blaise asintió. Ginny ignoró la lista de nombres y se dedicó a ver el decorado del salón. Aquel lugar era tan distinto a su hogar o a La Madriguera o a la casa de cualquiera de los Weasley. Y se veía bastante menos acogedora, más fría y excesivamente pulcra. Pero bueno, ella no estaba allí para criticar cómo vivían los ricos.

—¿Una bebida, alguien?

* * *

 _Querida Pansy:_

 _Ignora ya lo que dice El Profeta de mí y de Nott. Estoy convencido de que estarán sobre nuestros pasos hasta que muramos. Les debe excitar llamarnos «ex mortífagos» aunque sea para anunciar que fuimos a cagar. En fin. No me fue bien con Morag y no, no quiero hablar de eso. Aunque quizá hay algo que debo mencionar. Me encontré a Potter hace poco. Emborrachándose solo después de su último divorcio. En fin. Platicamos porque yo también estaba intentando ponerme borracho después de la desastrosa cita y éramos los únicos perdedores en Cabeza de Puerco. No me juzgues, pero…_

* * *

Ginny no podía decir que no se la estuviera pasando bien. A la mayoría de los presentes ni siquiera los recordaba del colegio, con la única excepción de Parkinson, prácticamente. Por supuesto que ella preferiría una reunión familiar en La Madriguera, porque eran mucho más divertidas, pero ver a los ricos en su hábitat natural tenía cierto encanto: eran todos unos estirados a morir. Al principio sintió que desentonaba, pero dejó de importarle con el primer whisky de fuego.

Cenaron —comida de ricos—, hicieron un brindis —por Draco, que al parecer era amigo más o menos cercano de todos los presentes— y luego cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo. Ginny fue de un lado a otro con Blaise, porque no tenía ganas de hacer plática en sociedad —sentía que acabaría burlándose de lo estirados que parecían—, hasta que Blaise la jaló en dirección a Pansy, que acababa de quedarse sola.

—Pansy… —dijo él.

—Blaise —saludó ella, con la voz fría.

—Tuve que esperar a qué te quedaras sola, porque siento que Flora me va a atacar cada que me acerco a ti —comentó él—. Quizá deberías ser más enfática en lo de que estás con ella y no conmigo…

—Mis asuntos de pareja no te incumben, Blaise —dijo ella.

—Sólo digo. —Él se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos venía a preguntarte por… ya sabes…

—Draco.

—Al parecer eres quien más lo conocía —dijo él.

—Claro. No he sido su mejor amiga todo este tiempo para no conocerlo en lo absoluto, Blaise —comentó ella.

—¿Quieres dejar el sarcasmo? —increpó Blaise.

—Está bien. —Pansy alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Está bien. ¿Qué quieres, Blaise? Te di todas las cartas cuando fuiste a llorar a mi hombro porque estaba muerto. Al final, resultó que Draco tenía razón sobre lo de no tenerme como contacto de emergencia —comentó ella—; dijo que no quería que yo tuviera que reconocer su cuerpo si «algo pasaba».

—¿Creía que iba a pasar algo?

—Es… era —se notaba que le era difícil hablar de él en pasado— un ex mortífago, el riesgo siempre está ahí —comentó ella.

—No sé por qué lo hizo conmigo —se quejó Blaise—, era más amigo tuyo o de Greg o de Nott…

—Nott le dijo que no tenía ganas de reconocer su cadáver rubio oxigenado después de haber quedado con una cojera de por vida por su culpa —dijo Pansy—, a mí me hizo esa promesa y Greg le dijo que se buscara a alguien más. Que había sido suficiente con Crabbe. —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, Weasley —se dirigió a Ginny por primera vez—, que tengas que oír nuestros traumas de la post guerra. —Se quedó callada un momento, pensando—. Pero no, Draco no sabía nada de ningún enemigo que lo estuviera persiguiendo o de que fuera a pasar algo. Era una época tranquila para él. Digo, Harry y el peleaban a veces sobre si hacerlo o no público.

—Los dos odiaban a la prensa, ¿no? —comentó Ginny.

—Sí, a menos Draco —respondió Pansy.

—Harry también.

—De todos modos, sí pasó algo extraño —comentó Pansy—. Que no tiene nada relacionado con amenazas de muerte, pero Draco me mandó unas fotografías. Suyas y de Harry —aclaró—. Quería que las guardara en el lugar más seguro que conociera, porque si la prensa encontraba eso, se darían el festín del siglo.

* * *

 _Querida Pansy:_

 _No me juzgues tú también. Por eso no le he contado a nadie. Ya sé que Harry no es especialmente agraciado —digo, sus ojos verdes destacan— o nada en especial. Pero ha resultado ser menos idiota de lo que creía. De verdad, Pansy. Lo único es que nadie puede enterarse de esto, no ahora. No estoy listo para afrontar los chismes o a la gente. Así que decidimos mantenerlo en secreto… Y sí, tienes prohibido contarle a Nott o a Daphne de esto. ¡También a Flora! Buscaré un buen momento para decírselos…_

* * *

 **Y en este capítulo exploramos un poco más a Draco. Sorpresivamente, también con una vida amorosa no demasiado estable, pero definitivamente menos terrible que la de Harry y los dos divorcios en menos de diez años. Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 25 de junio de 2018_


	3. Las fotografías de Harry y Draco

**Advertencia:** El epílogo me vale dos cacahuates, no existe en este fic. Greta Lestrade es un personaje de mi creación (usado en partidas de rol), me reservo su uso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Las fotografías de Harry y Draco**

* * *

 **FOTOGRAFÍA no. 1.** Están sentados en el sillón de la sala de Grimmauld Place, en el lado opuesto a las ventanas. Draco, con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, pulcra, está demasiado rígido en la fotografía. Harry, con un suéter que probablemente le queda al menos una talla grande ya y parece tejido por la señora Weasley, está sentado a su lado. Se acerca un poco a él y, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, que toma a Draco por sorpresa, le señala la cámara, como índicándole que sonría. Draco voltea hacia la cámara y curvea un poco sus labios hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa nunca acaba de formarse realmente.

* * *

Estaban en el Ministerio. Era un lugar que Ginny solía visitar seguido antes. Antes, cuanto era la novia de Harry Potter; cuando era la esposa de Harry Potter y los periodistas aún la acosaban preguntándole por qué no había cambiado su apellido y por qué seguía siendo Weasley. Después del divorcio lo había evitado, hasta el accidente que había sacado a Ron de la División de Aurores, en 2006, poco después de que hubieran nacido los hijos de Harry y justo cuando Hermione estaba embarazada casi a punto de parir a su primera hija, Rose. Había sido ella la que se había encargado del papeleo mientras Ron yacía inconsciente en San Mungo y Hermione tomaba su permiso de maternidad en casa, esperando en cualquier momento el nacimiento de su hija y Molly lloraba en La Madriguera ante el miedo de perder a otro hijo y el resto intentaba apoyar lo mejor que podían, pero finalmente Ginny era la única sin familia, soltera, que estaba en Inglaterra —no como Charlie, que no había vuelto de Rumania en años—. Después de todo aquello, cuando Ron había despertado y le habían dicho que probablemente no pudiera volver a ser auror nunca jamás, Ginny había continuado con su rutina de evitar visitas al Ministerio. Le traía demasiados malos recuerdos siempre.

Blaise tampoco se veía demasiado cómodo mientras esperaba afuera de la oficina de la División de aurores, que siempre estaba llena de movimiento, con carteles de SE BUSCA pegados en las paredes, gente entrando y saliendo por la puerta y ocasionalmente alguien gritando.

—Tampoco te ves muy cómodo —comentó Ginny.

—No —dijo Blaise—. Fuera de trámites inútiles por trabajo, nunca he estado aquí por otra cosa que no sean juicios.

—Ah.

Claro. Los juicios.

—Ya sé que ya pasaron once años, pero nunca es divertido ver a tus tres mejores amigos enfrentarse al Winzengamot —dijo Blaise, mirándose las manos, poniéndole especial atención a sus uñas, como si fueran más interesantes que todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor—, definitivamente no será ese el recuerdo que yo use para invocar un patronus.

»Y volver porque uno de ellos está muerto… bueno… —Se encogió de hombros. Ginny entendía lo que quería decir.

—Apesta.

—Básicamente.

Los interrumpió la figura de Greta Lestrade, tan bajita como era, con su cabello lacio medio despeinado cayéndole sobre los hombros y una túnica rojo oscuro con el logo del ministerio sobre el pecho. Los aurores realmente no usaban uniforme, sólo los aprendices, pero era común verlos con túnicas que llevaban el logo del ministerio cuando no tenían que pasar desapercibidos.

—Hablé con la señora Potter hace unas horas —dijo Greta—, prometí también mantenerla informada.

Luna, al contrario que ella, nunca había dejado de usar el apellido. Nunca le había molestado la idea de perder el suyo y, cuando Ginny y Hermione le preguntaron por qué, simplemente se encogió de hombros. «Es simplemente un apellido», había dicho ella. Ginny había asentido. Ella nunca había cambiado el suyo. Hermione había pegado el Weasley al Granger. Cuestiones de ver la vida.

»Por protocolo también debo mantenerlos informados a ustedes —les dijo—, mientras no hagan nada para entorpecer el caso. Vamos. —Le señaló el camino—. Los atiendo en mi cubículo.

* * *

 **FOTOGRAFÍA no. 2.** Están en un bar claramente muggle. No se sabe decir si es o no es Londres. Sonríen, aunque Draco lo hace de manera más forzada, como si no acabara de estar cómodo. Harry se recarga en su hombro un poco, pasándole el brazo por la espalda. Él levanta una cerveza en la mano, como proponiendo un brindis con alguien que está fuera del cuadro de la fotografía.

* * *

—El elfo no sabe nada —empezó Greta Lestrade—. Kreacher. Dijo que se llamaba Kreacher —recordó—. Estuvo dormido todo el tiempo y cree que quien haya hecho lo que… hizo, puso suficientes encantamientos insonorizantes para que nada lo despertara. De todos modos comprobamos su memoria porque era la única persona en la casa supuestamente en ese momento. —Se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Interrogamos a todas las personas con las que el señor Potter o el señor Malfoy tuvieron confrontaciones de las que tengamos conocimiento en los últimos años y Merlín sabe que no son pocas, pero todos tenían una coartada. —Greta Lestrade parecía estar justo en su elemento, apreció Blaise y, aunque hablaba muy rápido y con ese acento curioso que tenía, podía seguirle el ritmo—. Planeamos extendernos más, pero de momento no hay nada más. Y el hecho de que nadie supiera que… estaban en una relación, no ayuda. Excepto por la señorita Parkinson, claro.

—¿Habló con Pansy? —preguntó Blaise.

—Sí —confirmó Greta Lestrade—. Estábamos intentando hacer un perfil del señor Malfoy.

Blaise sacó el paquete de fotografías que llevaba.

—Pansy tenía esto —le dijo, extendiéndoselas—. Quizá usted ya sabía.

Greta Lestrade tomó el sobre y sacó las fotografías, las examinó rápidamente, apenas de un vistazo. En la mayoría aparecían Draco y Harry juntos y cualquiera de esas fotografías podría confirmar su relación.

—Me lo dijo, sí —comentó—. De pasada. No lo consideré demasiado importante, dado que me dijo que el señor Malfoy las envió en estricta confidencialidad y, antes del asesinato, no habían pasado por las manos de nadie más.

—Este paquete no —comentó Ginny, suspirando—. Harry tenía otro exactamente idéntico.

Greta Lestrade alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tan metidos dicen que están en la investigación?

Blaise miró a Ginny, visiblemente incómodo.

—Creímos pertinente que lo supiera —dijo Ginny—. Pansy nos lo dijo.

—No nos lo dijo a nosotros.

—Probablemente no preguntaron —molestó Blaise—. De todos modos, no tiene nada de relevancia si es que encontraron el paquete de fotografías o saben dónde está. Son sólo fotografías.

—No han salido a la luz aún —dijo Greta—, haré que los aurores revisen de nuevo la casa del señor Potter y le preguntaré al elfo doméstico. —Se encogió de hombros—. Con una condición. —Alzó un dedo, indicando con eso su firmeza—. Ustedes se mantienen afuera de esto. No son aurores calificados, no son investigadores privados calificados y sólo entorpecerían todo y se pondrían en peligro inútilmente. ¿Está claro? —Se cruzó de brazos, viéndolos—. Es por su seguridad. Quiero encontrar al asesino o asesina tanto como ustedes, así que tendrán que reconocer que la División de aurores está más capacitada que ustedes para eso.

Blaise carraspeó. Ginny le dirigió una mirada un poco asesina y Greta alzó una ceja.

—Está bien. No nos meteremos —terminó diciendo.

—Sólo nos pareció importante compartir esto.

—Bien —les dijo Greta—, entonces todo terminado —dijo para acabar con aquella reunión—. Los mantendré informados y —alzó al sobre con las fotografías— me quedaré con esto unos días, sólo para confirmar que el otro paquete existe. Le pueden decir a la señorita Parkinson que lo tendrá de vuelta en unos días.

Blaise y Ginny salieron sin decir una palabra y se dirigieron al ascensor. Cuando hubieron perdido a Greta de vista, él la miró a ella.

—¿Nos mantendremos alejados de esto?

—Claro que no, Blaise —espetó ella—, si quieres saber cómo murió Draco y ya me hiciste leer todas sus cartas de amor, llegaremos hasta el final.

—También quieres saber cómo murió Potter.

—Preferiría ocupar el tiempo en otras cosas que en investigar el asesinato de mi ex, ¿sabes? —comentó—. Despierta demasiados sentimientos extraños y eso. —Torció la cabeza cuando Blaise le pasó el brazo por los hombros cuando el ascensor se abrió—. Ah, pero no pudo a hacer a alguien más su contacto de emergencia. No. Tenía que ser yo.

—Tenías que ser tú.

Para Blaise era el destino que se la había puesto enfrente, literalmente.

* * *

 **Fotografía no. 3.** Están los dos en la azotea de Grimmauld Place. La cámara los mira desde lejos. Draco tiene un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y ambos miran al cielo abierto, tan raro en Londres. Harry tiene un cigarrillo en la mano y se lo lleva a la boca mientras Draco le dice algo y ambos sonríen. Abajo, en el margen de la fotografía, con la caligrafía desordenada de Harry se pueden leer dos palabras: «Te quiero».

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días y Blaise y ella estaban juntos tomando el té en el departamento de ella, después del trabajo de ambos, cuando recibieron una carta —mejor dicho, una nota— de Greta Lestrade. «Kreacher debía guardar el otro paquete de fotografías», decía, «no lo tiene. Intentó enseñarnos el escondite donde lo tenía, pero no hay nada. Sólo un sobre vacío. El elfo prácticamente entró en pánico —Greta Lestrade». Blaise alzó una ceja al leerla.

—Así que las estúpidas fotografías tienen importancia —comentó y se la pasó a Ginny.

Ella sólo alzó las cejas.

—Podrían estar en otra parte.

—Dice que Kreacher entró en pánico —dijo—, no tengo el placer de conocer a ese elfo pero…

—Era el antiguo elfo de los Black —comentó Ginny—, tiene terror a cometer errores —aclaró. —Nunca se había acostumbrado mucho a Kreacher, ni siquiera cuando vivía con Harry. Los Weasley nunca habían tenido un elfo doméstico y a ella, de repente, la idea de tener un sirviente que prácticamente besaba el suelo que pisaba le había parecido incómoda.

Igual que toda aquella situación, si tenía que ser sincera.

—Entonces es importante —concluyó Blaise.

—Bueno, digamos que es importante, ¿quién robaría algo así? —preguntó Ginny—. Es algo demasiado específico.

—Alguien que quiere sacarlo a la luz —dijo Blaise.

—Entonces tendríamos que asumir que alguien más sabía de la relación entre Harry y Draco —empezó Ginny— y que ese alguien, sea quien sea, ganaría algo sacándolo a luz. ¿Quizá estaban extorsionando a uno de los dos? —preguntó. Pero era una pregunta retórica y ni siquiera dejó que Blaise la contestara—. O simplemente ganaba algo con hacerlo… —Se pasó el cabello por detrás de la oreja—. ¿A quién beneficiaría algo así? Sobre todo porque _nadie_ sabía, aparentemente.

Lo cierto es que Draco y Harry habían muerto entre un escándalo. Ginny lo odiaba y, por mucho que las familias habían pedido privacidad para sí, la prensa era experta en no respetarlo. Luna había tenido que ignorar a un par de periodistas que habían intentado preguntarle qué opinaba de que su ex esposo —y padre de sus hijos— se hubiera estado acostando con Draco Malfoy —y se encargaban de remarcar demasiado que era un ex mortífago—; una vez, incluso había acabado dando una lección sobre la ética del periodismo. A su estilo, claro. Y usando el Quisquilloso de ejemplo.

La prensa había sido de todo, menos amable. Parecía que en la sección de Sociedad de El Profeta no conocían el concepto de respetar a los muertos y, en Corazón de Bruja, mucho menos.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, ¿querían vender una historia? ¿Una exclusiva? —aventuro Blaise—. Aunque eso suena como un motivo demasiado estúpido como para matar a alguien. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me inclino más porque era alguien intentando de extorsionarlos. A ambos. O a Potter, porque a él le robaron el paquete de fotografías…

—Pudieron haberlo robado la noche del asesinato —sugirió Ginny.

—O pudieron no —contradijo Blaise.

—¿Cuánto, entonces? —preguntó Ginny. Harry no era la persona más sociable del mundo.

—Quizá alguna reunión, fiesta… algo… —comentó Blaise—. No sé, no estaba al tanto de la vida social de Potter, Ginny.

—Yo tampoco —se excusó ella—. Era mi ex esposo —le recordó.

—Entonces tenemos que averiguarlo —concluyó Blaise—. Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar. Podemos preguntarle al elfo doméstico, aunque no sé cómo sin llamar la atención de Lestrade si el elfo sigue en…

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Por Merlín, Zabini —dijo ella—. Los elfos domésticos se heredan. —Estaba segura de que Hermione tendría opiniones sobre aquello, diciendo que los elfos domésticos eran criaturas pensantes y no objetos. Y Ginny estaba de acuerdo, pero en ese momento tenía que usar la lógica—. Son herencia.

—Ajá, ¿y? —preguntó Blaise, sin entender a donde quería llegar. Hasta que lo entendió y abrió la boca, orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo descubierto—. ¡Sus hijos!

Ginny asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar con Luna.

* * *

 **FOTOGRAFÍA no. 4.** Se alcanza a distinguir que la fotografía fue tomada en la habitación de Harry, porque en el buró que alcanza a salir se puede observar otra fotografía donde James y Lily Potter se abrazan y bailan en la nieve. Se ve como el brazo de Harry extiende la cámara y cómo pica a Draco para que voltee hacia la fotografía. En vez de eso, Draco le da un beso en la mejilla que sorprende a Harry y sonríe.

* * *

—Siento el inconveniente, de verdad… —musitó.

Luna le puso té enfrente.

—No importa —respondió, forzando una sonrisa porque la verdad es que sonreía menos—. Entiendo por qué quieres saberlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó ella.

—También —respondió Luna y le puso el té enfrente. Se quedó callada un momento—. Kreacher te adora también, ¿sabes? —Ginny se removió incómoda, aquel elfo doméstico siempre la había incomodado, aunque no sabía decir por qué. No realmente—. Ya está viejo y cerca del retiro pero… —Luna se encogió de hombros—. También adora a James y a Selene. No se despega de ellos.

Ginny sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—No hay de qué. —Luna se sentó enfrente de ella—. ¿Te dijo algo útil?

—No demasiado —comentó Ginny—. Me detalló la vida social de Harry. No era mucha. —No, nunca había sido demasiado social al acabar Hogwarts, porque, aunque nunca le habían faltado amigos y conocidos, odiaba ser reconocido como un héroe y no sabía cómo manejar la fama—. Pero, hay un detalle que… me interesa. Hizo una cena dos semanas antes de morir… —comentó Ginny—. Con gente del departamento de aurores y del ministerio, cosas del trabajo, ¿sabes? Porque habían resuelto un caso.

—Me contó.

—¿Hablaban mucho? —preguntó Ginny.

—No en realidad. —Luna se quedó mirando fijamente su taza—. Siempre era muy incómodo. Como si ya no estuviera estar alrededor mío. —Siempre tan directa—. Hablábamos de los niños.

—Bueno, tuvieron que echar a alguien en esa cena —comentó Ginny—. Un tal Gabriel Truman —comentó Ginny—. Kreacher no supo decirme exactamente a qué se dedica, pero dice que lo tuvo que echar porque lo descubrió robando reliquias de la ama Walburga… —Ginny rodó los ojos—. Sabes lo mal que se toma que se metan con «el ama Walburga». —Dibujó las comillas en el aire—. Sólo sabe su nombre porque lo amenazó con que él era Gabriel Truman y que era poderoso y…

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

»Parece irrelevante, pero supongo que tendré que buscar quien es.

—Oh, yo sé quien es —dijo Luna, con naturalidad—. Es periodista y trabaja en El Profeta. Ha intentado entrevistarme, pero dejo que sus cartas se acumulen allí. —Señaló una mesita de la sala que estaba llena de papeles donde, al parecer, dejaba todo lo que no le interesaba contestar.

—¿Periodista? —Ginny frunció el ceño. De repente ese nombre sí que le sonaba de algo—. Luna… tienes… ¿viejas ediciones del profeta? Donde publiquen cosas de Harry.

—Sólo eso. —Luna señaló a la pared—. El compromiso… —señaló a un pedazo de noticia enmarcada—, la boda… —señaló la siguiente— y los niños.

Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó.

Con letra pequeña, debajo del título de cada noticia, había un nombre. «Gabriel Truman».

—Escribía mucho de Harry, ¿no?

* * *

 **FOTOGRAFÍA no. 5.** Draco está riéndose en la fotografía, al principio y Harry está fuera de cuadro. Aparece poco después, desde detrás de la cámara y se acerca. Intentan voltear a la cámara, pero vuelven a reírse, como si estuvieran compartiendo una broma íntima. De fondo, la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Draco está recargado contra la alacena, tan alto como es.

* * *

El nombre de Gabriel Truman no había dejado de aparecérsele aquellos días. Sobre todo porque, por algún motivo morboso, guardaba todos los recortes en los que salían ella y Harry. Y en los que salía ella. Su boda, su divorcio y otras noticias relacionadas de cuando estaban casados eran algo que Ginny guardaba en una caja, como si fueran recuerdos que pudiera olvidar y sólo sacar cuando los necesitaba. Como en ese momento.

—Dónde demonios está… —musitó, buscando en su closet, hasta que dio con la caja.

Allí estaba todo. La noticia de su boda, con una fotografía en la que ni Harry ni ella miraban a la cámara, sino más bien caminaban hacia el salón de fiestas después de la ceremonia. Ella llevaba el velo de su vestido blanco hacia atrás y Harry llevaba una túnica de gala color negro con un chaleco gris oscuro. Se veía muy guapo. Ginny se quedó viendo la fotografía un momento, pensando en lo jóvenes que se veían. Harry tenía veintidós años, ella veintiuno. Quizá se habían apresurado demasiado, si se hubieran tomado su tiempo… Sacudió la cabeza, Harry sin duda la había superado en todo aquel tiempo y ella también.

Vio quien había escrito la noticia.

«Gabriel Truman».

Después, la del divorcio. Habían sido más teatrales con aquella fotografía. Habían cortado una fotografía de ellos a la mitad, presentándolo como un burdo ejemplo para ilustrar la separación. No le prestó demasiada atención, porque su divorcio no era algo que quisiera revivir y, en vez de eso, buscó el nombre del autor de la noticia.

«Gabriel Truman».

Sí que le gustaba escribir sobre Harry. Fue cuando tuvo otra corazonada y fue a la sala de su departamento rápidamente, a buscar entre las ediciones de El Profeta más recientes que tenía, hasta que encontró la que tenía la muerte de Harry y Malfoy como primera plana. Salía una foto de la escena del crimen —sin los cuerpos, que era lo máximo que la División de aurores había permitido fotografiar— y fotografías de ambos. Por supuesto, la noticia rayaba en el sensacionalismo.

Habían elegido la fotografía de Harry de cuando había recibido una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, de manos del ministro. Y de Malfoy… la foto de su registro criminal. «No se nota para nada el sesgo», pensó Ginny, con un dejo de sarcasmo. Reviso el autor de la noticia.

«Gabriel Truman».

Definitivamente, parecía devoto a publicar la vida de Harry en El Profeta.

Harry nunca lo había mencionado y ella nunca le había puesto atención. Probablemente sólo parecía un periodista irrelevante, pero ella no podía recordar ni su cara —y estaba segura de que había intentado entrevistarla varias veces mientras aún estaba casada—. ¿Quién era Gabriel Truman y por qué estaba tan interesado en Harry? —y, por extensión, en Malfoy.

Alguien tocó el timbre y ella dejó el periódico y bajó a abrir. Era Blaise.

—Narcissa me contó algo.

—Ajá.

—Sobre Draco.

—Ajá…

Ni siquiera la había saludado.

—Y un periodista.

Ginny alzó las cejas. Podía ser la coincidencia más extraña —o no— de su vida.

—Al parecer Draco recibió a un periodista muy insistente unos días antes de morir y Narcissa no creyó que fuera relevante mencionar eso porque, según Draco, sólo parecía interesado en los negocios de los Malfoy —siguió Blaise—, o al menos eso es lo que le dijo a ella. Lo cual no es exactamente una excusa muy convincente porque los negocios de los Malfoy iban mal desde el noventa y ocho.

—Ajá. —Ginny asintió—. ¿Y? —Seguían parados en la entrada del edificio. Blaise incluso parecía un poco agitado.

—Bueno, eso le dijo a Narcissa, ¿bien? —repitió Blaise, seguro para asegurarse que Ginny lo seguía—. Sin embargo, Narcissa recuerda que antes de irse tuvieron un «malentendido», eufemismo para decir que seguramente hubo algún grito, que el periodista se fue enojado y que Draco le dijo a los elfos domésticos que no lo dejaran acercarse a la casa. Le dio la excusa, le dijo que no era nada de importancia y lo dejaron pasar. Supongo que esto pasaron por alto los aurores y la misma Narcissa porque los periodistas solían acosar demasiado a Draco, ¿sabes?

—Ajá.

—Así que quizá alguien sí lo estaba extorsionando o algo así —dijo Blaise—. En fin. Narcissa sólo se acuerda del apellido del periodista y a mí no me suena de nada. A ti te entrevistas seguido, quizá te suene. ¿Truman…?

Ginny abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—Gabriel Truman.

* * *

 **FOTOGRAFÍA no. 6.** Están en Grimmauld Place, de nuevo, que parece ser el escenario de la mayoría de las fotografías. Ninguno de los dos mira a la cámara, no realmente, que está colocada un poco lejos. Más bien, se abrazan. Harry tiene cerrados los ojos y Draco se recarga la cabeza en su hombre. Parecen en paz. Completamente en paz. Se alcanza a ver como Harry esboza una sonrisa.

* * *

—Esto es ilegal.

—Te dije que no vinieras.

—Sinceramente, Blaise —dijo Ginny—, creí que tenías cierto nivel de ética, moralidad. Algo.

—Lo tengo —confirmó él—. Para empezar, yo no asesino gente. Así que eso me coloca por encima ya de bastante gente. Y tampoco tengo planeado torturar a nadie en mi vida, es bastante horrible.

—Suena como si supieras… —empezó Ginny.

—La guerra —explicó Blaise—, ¿dónde crees que aprendí?

Se quedaron callados. Por alguna razón, la guerra seguía persiguiéndolos. Ginny creía que eso ocurriría toda la vida.

—Ah, igual, entrar en la casa de alguien es «ilegal» —dijo Ginny—, no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

—Sólo quiero comprobar si tiene la fotografía —dijo Blaise—, que es el culpable correcto.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

Estaban en un departamento en el Callejón Diagon que le pertenecía a Gabriel Truman y, para resumirlo, a Ginny le parecía un cochinero. Y había vivido con todos sus hermanos en La Madriguera, que no era precisamente el lugar más limpio cuando todos estaban allí. Estaba lleno de papeles, fotografías reveladas, un par de cámaras viejas en un estante.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Ginny, rindiéndose y, ya que estaba allí, simplemente siguió con el problema en el que se meterían si alguien los descubría—. Digamos que le robaste unas fotografías a alguien. Fotografías realmente intímas. —Al mirarlas, se había quedado con la sensación de no haber conocido a Harry nunca de aquella manera. No es que su romance hubiera sido frío o extraño, sino que había sido diferente. Para empezar, su romance había estado interrumpido por la guerra y, después de ella, había estado siempre al servicio de las cámaras. No habían podido tener una vida normal, porque la prensa los perseguía. Y cada pareja que Ginny había tenido había sido igual. Y para Harry y Luna había sido igual, se habían convertido en recortes de periódico. En cambio, Harry y Draco, al mantener el secreto, se habían quedado con su intimidad para ellos solos. Y aquellas fotografías que Pansy les había enseñado eran la prueba—. Realmente íntimas —repitió, dándose cuenta de que se había distraído un momento—. ¿Dónde las esconderías? Porque a simple vista no supongo que estén.

—¡ _Accio fotografías_! —No pasó nada—. Tenía que intentarlo —dijo Blaise—, aunque creí que me atacarían todas las fotografías de la casa.

—Se supone que el hechizo sabe qué buscas porque lo visualizas… —dijo Ginny.

Se oyó un ruido en las habitaciones. Blaise frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él.

—Vamos a ver.

Dejaron la sala y se dirigieron hasta las habitaciones, que seguían teniendo el mismo desastre en el que parecía imposible encontrar algo.

»¿A qué hora dices que vuelve Truman? —preguntó Ginny.

—No hasta dentro de un rato —dijo Blaise.

Seguían escuchando el ruido, como si algo estuviera golpeando contra madera. Ginny aguzó su oído hasta que identificó que venía de la misma recámara de Truman.

—Aquí —dijo, entrando, buscando qué mueble sonaba, como si algo estuviera encantado. Vio a un cajón moverse, como si algo estuviera intentando abrirlo desde adentro. Tuvo una idea—. Blaise. Vuelve a intentarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¡El hechizo!

— _Accio fotografías_ —volvió a decir Blaise.

El ruido se intensificó.

—Creo que sí funcionó —dijo Ginny—. Lo que está protegido es el cajón. —Sacó la varita—. Hazte para atrás. —Empujó a Blaise contra la pared contraria y apuntó—. ¡ _Bombarda_! —El hechizo podía estar pensado para puertas, pero funcionó. Si Truman no había evitado que alguien pudiera invocar las fotografías, Ginny supuso que sus protecciones no serían las mejores.

La madera se hizo pedazos y un sobre abultado salió volando hasta las manos de Zabini. Era igual que el que Pansy les había dado. Lo abrieron. Las mismas fotografías, una por una, les devolvieron la mirada. Pero había algunas más. Un par. Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada, cuando las vio.

Harry y Draco, muertos, en la cama donde los habían encontrado.

Sintió como Blaise cerraba los puños, pero una voz los interrumpió.

—¿Qué…?

Ambos alzaron la cabeza. Un hombre estaba en el marco de la puerta, extrañado. Ginny supuso que era Truman. En cuanto se percató de qué estaban viendo, intentó correr, pero Blaise fue más rápido. Lo agarró antes de que llegara a la entrada del departamento y lo estrelló contra la pared. Le apuntó con la varita.

—No intentes sacar la varita. ¡Ginny! —llamó a la pelirroja—. Quítale la varita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin entender.

—¡Los bolsillos de su túnica!

Ginny le hizo caso y buscó la varita hasta que la encontró.

»Y bien, ¿por qué? —preguntó Blaise—. ¡¿Por qué los mataste?! —le gritó.

Gabriel Truman temblaba. Era más bajo que Blaise, con cabello castaño claro desordenado, un poco gordito, con lentes de montura gruesa. Respiraba demasiado fuerte.

—Yo…

—¡¿Por qué?! —Blaise volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared.

—Era… era una buena historia —musitó Gabriel—. Un… héroe de guerra… con… un ex mortífago. —Respiraba con demasiada dificultad—. No quisieron darme la exclusiva así que… se las arrebaté. Era una buena histo…

—¡ _Desmaius_! —Blaise le apuntó con la varita y cayó, aturdido—. Ginny, llama a Lestrade. Dile que sentimos inmiscuirnos más en su investigación pero que acabamos de atrapar a un asesino.

—Pero todo lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal.

—¡Ya lo sé! —espetó Zabini—. ¡Y lo puedo arreglar después! Dile a Lestrade que tenemos a su asesino. Usa la chimenea. —Ginny se dirigió, aturdida, hasta la chimenea, pero Zabini la interrumpió de nuevo—: Y ahora que ya no vamos a resolver ningún asesinato, ¿podemos salir a cenar?

—¿Cómo una cita?

—Sí, Ginny, maldita sea, como una cita.

Ella respondió con una sola palabra.

—Sí.

* * *

 **FOTOGRAFÍA no. 7.** Es un beso largo y apasionado. Ninguno de los dos mira a la cámara y apenas si se alcanza a distinguir su cabello. Están solos. Tranquilos. Aquel beso emana tranquilidad. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que son amantes apasionados.

* * *

 **Igual esperaban más romance, pero bueno. Ginny, al fin y al cabo, está resolviendo la muerte de su ex esposo porque Blaise quiere resolver la de Draco. Espero que les haya gustado y ya sé que todo el Drarry que ocurre es indirecto, pero lo compensaré algún día, en otra ocasión, en otro fic.**

 **Y sí, Harry y Draco se quisieron mucho.**

* * *

 _Andrea_

 _A 28 de junio de 2018_


End file.
